eventos desafortunados
by amu misaki kiryuu asakura
Summary: ranma y akane en una serie de eventos se revelan lo que sienten pero alguien tratara de seperarlos ¿lo lograra?


Declaración de derechos: ranma ½ no me pertenece a mi si no a rumiko takahashi

Capitulo 1

Ranma se encontraba decidido el era valiente y sabia que podía rebelarle lo que sentía a akane, ya era hora de eso pero cada vez que pensaba en decírselo la piernas se le hacían gelatina

-_tu puedes ranma si has podido vencer a tantos enemigos puedes declararle tu amor a_ _akane_-se decía a si mismo mientras iba por los techos hacia casa

Se encontraba en frente de la casa y no se atrevía a entrar

-_hazlo ranma vamos no seas cobarde esta es la decisiva si no se lo dices hoy jamás lo harás-_pensaba tratando de entrar

**Flash back**

Ranma se dirigía con akane cuando se detuvo al escuchar tras la puerta de los vestidores de mujeres la voz de akane la puerta estaba media abierta lo que facilitaba que el pudiera escuchar mejor puso su oído en la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar

-y dime akane que piensas hacer si ranma no se decide a decirte si te quiere o no

-no lo se chicas

Una de sus amigas le hizo señas diciéndole que ranma se encontraba escuchando lo que decía akane le cerro un ojo y continuo

-yo creo que tendré que buscar a alguien mas que si me quiera esta kuno el seria un buen esposo-decía akane tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír igual que sus amigas una de ellas que veía a ranma con ojos de plato totalmente abiertos pero ranma no se había dado cuenta que ya se habían percatado de su presencia el sentía que su mundo se hacia trizas y salio corriendo de ahí luego akane y sus amigas se echaron a reír ranma por su parte no volvió a voltear a ver a akane tratando de disimular cuando terminaron las clases el se fue al parque a pensar y akane se fue a la casa sola, le pensaba decir a ranma la verdad.

**Fin del flash back**

Esa era la razón del pánico de ranma todavía se encontraba ahí enfrente de la entrada hasta que llego kasumi de las compras

-ranma me podrías ayudar por favor

-hee si claro-ranma tomo las bolsas y se dirigió hacia dentro dejo las bolsas en la cocina y luego se decidió

-nabiki ¿Dónde esta akane?-le pregunto a la mediana de las tendo quien estaba viendo televisión

-en al dojo entrenando dijo que cuando llegaras fueras con ella quiere hablar contigo

Ranma corrió hacia el dojo ya se lo imaginaba le iba a decir que no quería ser mas su prometida, se detuvo deslizo la puerta y la encontró estaba ahí, el amor de su vida aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido abiertamente

-nabiki me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-le dijo secamente cuando su corazón estaba a mil por hora

-hoo ranma no me di cuenta cuando entraste si quiero decirte algo que sucedió hoy-ranma sentía que se moría tenia que decírselo ahora pero no podía-ven siéntate

El chico de la trenza se sentó enfrente de ella

-pero antes prométeme que no te vas a enojar

-no-le respondió secamente

-bueno es que hoy...

No pudo continuar cuando ranma se paro y dijo algo que no podía creer

-no lo digas akane se que la razón es que soy un testarudo incapaz de aceptar lo que siento pero yo… yo te… yo te amo akane

-ranma-susurro akane una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras veía a ranma salir apresuradamente del dojo y continuar saltando las casas akane no podía creerlo se lo había dicho y todo era causa de una broma que ranma se había tragado por completo decidió seguirlo, buscarlo y decirle todo y cuando decía todo también incluía la parte de que lo amaba como nunca lo había echo en la vida, se paro aun con una sonrisa el la cara y empezó a reír entonces dijo

-kasumi luego regreso con ranma para cenar

Y salio de casa detrás de ranma, lo busco por una hora luego volteo hacia el parque y lo vio sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha se acerco hacia el, el se percato de su presencia

-supongo que vienes a decirme que te quieres casar con kuno ya lo se, te escuche hablando con tus amigas-esa voz era de suma tristeza y akane se sentía culpable se agacho y le dijo

-no podría casarme con kuno cuando mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas-esto hizo que ranma volteara hacia ella su corazón latía como nunca deseaba que ella dijera su nombre

-porque yo ranma saotome yo te amo

Ranma no podía creerlo la cara se le ilumino ella había dicho que lo amaba solo atino a reír y reír de felicidad akane también empezó a reír las risas se terminaron cuando sus labios se juntaron en un lindo y tierno beso que duro solo hasta que ya no pudieron más cuando se quedaron viendo.

-te amo –dijeron al mismo tiempo lo que causo mas risas ahí se encontraban los dos, no eran una pareja normal pero se querían como nadie lo imaginaba.

-donde estarán ranma y akane estoy preocupada-dijo la mayor de las tendo

-dices que no te dijeron a donde iban

-no papá solo oí cuando akane decía que luego venían los dos

-entonces no te preocupes ranma protegería a akane con su vida si fuera necesario conozco a mi hijo

-ustedes preocupándose miren ahí viene los dos tomados de las manos-dijo nabiki algo sorprendida

-hola familia ya llegamos

-si eso vemos cuñadito, hermana ya era hora que dieras el paso-dijo nabiki con voz burlona

-queremos decirles algo-dijo akane algo sonrojada

-no es necesario creo que con su entrada y sus caras es suficiente

-bueno y ustedes no dicen nada esto es lo que tanto querían y por fin lo tienen-dijo ranma dirigiéndose hacia su papá y soun quienes felices lloraban y se agarraban las manos celebrando

-creo que con eso también es suficiente-dijo la menor de las tendo con una sonrisa mientras ranma admiraba a su bella prometida

-te ves bellísima sonriendo-le dijo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara mas que akane quien se sonrojo por el comentario

-bueno creo que deben estar hambrientos les preparare algo

-si gracias kasumi

-bueno que tal si mientras kasumi prepara la cena vamos al techo

-¿al techo? ranma

-si-dijo para luego tomarla por la cintura y llevarla al techo ambos se acostaron muy cerca no podían creerlo aun se tenían el uno al otro y por fin podían decirse todo lo que sentían sin temor al rechazo

-es hermoso no ranma

-si, pero no tanto como lo eres tu akane

-estas muy romántico esta noche

-eso me pasa cuando estoy con la mas bella mujer

-ranma te amo

-y yo a ti akane

Los dos se quedaron abrazados hasta que oyeron la voz de kasumi y bajaron

-la comida esta lista

-si gracias hermana si quieres vete a acostar nosotros recogemos

-en serio?

-si kasumi y gracias por la comida

-entonces me voy a dormir buenas noches

-buenas noches-respondieron los dos para luego cenar

Un silencio invadía el comedor hasta que akane hablo

-¿Qué crees que pasara mañana cuando vallamos a la escuela?

-lo que tenga que pasar que pase-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que tranquilizo las dudas de akane

Cuando terminaron de cenar los dos se fueron a dormir pero despidiéndose ranma de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla, esa noche los dos soñaron con el otro.

Notas de autora: haaa k lindos no creen? No? Ps a mi si jaja bueno ps espero y les halla gustado se esperan felicitaciones, jitomatazos, zapes, mas felicitaciones….XD


End file.
